


Tattoo'll Do Nicely

by VicesVsVirtues



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Punk, Tattoos, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicesVsVirtues/pseuds/VicesVsVirtues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*HIATUS*</p><p>When Max walks into her uncle's tattoo shop, she meets Louis. All ink and piercings, and pretty.</p><p>(Other boys may appear  - I really have no idea where this is going, I'll update as and when I can)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP and as my inspiration has gone on holiday, i don't know how often I will update.

Inspired by... http://25.media.tumblr.com/b95c7c9bde2c74c8444bf814ce9a1286/tumblr_mfa66cNrJM1r7fquzo1_500.png (but sleeves are grey tats) and this http://media.tumblr.com/35d068e203c37222cf4c9403d59e1e4f/tumblr_inline_mf9ku28H1b1rzj4fk.png

I pulled the money out of the slot in the cashpoint and stuffed the notes into my bulging purse before heading off along the street smoking yet another cigarette. I wasn’t nervous, but the adrenaline was pumping in anticipation. The two things I was addicted to, cigarettes and needles often hand in hand on days such as this. My phone beeped with a text as I ran into a shop to grab a bottle of water and some chocolate. 

“I want pics as soon as it’s finished” Perrie, my best friend hadn’t been able to get the time off work to come with me this time, and it was absolutely killing her.

“Promise x” I sent back as I stepped through the door of the tattoo shop, the bell above the door announcing my arrival to the back room, from where I could hear the familiar buzzing noise.

“Hey Max!” Pete, the owner called out before walking out and pulling me into a hug. “How are you?” I noticed there was a couple of bottle blondes sat on the pleather sofa watching us. When they realised I had seen them, they began to look around at the pictures on the walls.

“Same old same old.”

“How are those wings healing up?” He held my bag as I pulled off my hoodie and turned to show him the angel wings slightly exposed from under my white vest top. I felt his fingertips trace the outline he had done not six weeks previously.  
“Looking great, a bit of white and a hint of yellow would look amazing.” I turned to find him smirking at me. Bastard.  
“Pete, stop giving me grief. You know I don’t do colour, but I do want some shading adding to the wings soon though.” He rolled his eyes and nodded.

“We’ll sort it. I can’t fit you in on my chair ‘cause I have a big job coming in. You can either come back, or let one of the other lads finally get their hands on you.” He winked at me. One of the girls behind him disguised her snort of derision as a cough causing me to roll my eyes.

“Well, it’s only a small one today, I guess I could deign to let someone else lay their hands on me, just this once.” I rooted around in my bag for my notebook.

“Grab a seat, Lou’ll be finished up soon.” Pete turned to the two blondes. “Decided what you want yet ladies?”

“I can’t decide between a rose or a butterfly.” One of them told him. I could see the tension in his shoulders. Like me, he hated people who got tattoos just for the sake of it. 

“What’s the reason behind it?”I asked her, taking in the perfect hair that shone like a shampoo advert and her blue mascara. I knew the type. Probably trying to impress some guy to only start looking into laser removal in a couple of years. she looked at me, and I knew all she saw was my electric blue hair, lumps of metal in my face, and the ink embedded under my skin. “A word of advice from someone who knows. Always have a legitimate reason for getting a tattoo, for your sake if nothing else.”

“Whatever.” She looked me up and down one final time before turning to her friend who was tapping away on her phone, no doubt tweeting about how badass they were for sitting in a tattoo shop. I flipped my notebook open to the design I had worked on the previous night. I traced the music notes with my finger gently, still unsure as to whether to add the lyrics also.

“You must be Max.” A strangely soft voice spoke from next to me. I looked up to find the most delicate looking tattooist I had ever seen in my life. I let my eyes travel up from his feet which were sockless and encased in a beaten up pair of Toms that had been attacked by a really bad graffiti artist, skinny jeans that looked suspiciously like a pair I had in my wardrobe at home, a black Killers t-shirt that highlighted the full sleeves and the hint of ink on his neck. What really surprised me were the glasses. I had never seen anyone with that much ink wearing thick rimmed geek glasses. They contrasted with the lip and eyebrow piercings, yet he managed to pull it off. The scruffy looking beanie just topped it all off. I bit back a laugh as I stood up to shake his offered hand, his slender fingers enveloping mine as he introduced himself as Louis.

“Yeah, that’s me.” I nearly died when I met his eyes, they were not only impossibly blue, but there was a hint of eyeliner. I suddenly felt a little warm, so I slid my hoodie back off and shoved it in my bag. 

“What you got for me?” He let go of my hand and held his own out for the notebook. I handed it over for him to look at. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the blondes checking him out. Funny how they could ignore his ink and piercings because of the easy, wide smile that displayed pretty much perfect teeth, yet not mine. It was something I encountered a lot, but tried not let it get to me, but when it was blatant double standards like the two bimbos in front of me, I wanted to scream and rage, but I didn’t.

“Where do you want it?” He looked up at me.

“I want it to weave it around my upper arm. I’m unsure about adding the lyrics or not.”

He shook his head. 

“No, I think it’s works better without them. Great song choice by the way.” I cursed myself for blushing at the compliment. “Give me five minutes to get it drawn up properly into a stencil.” I sat back down and watched him walked away from me, his eyes downcast, looking at my sketch.

“Oh, I hope he does my tattoo instead of the old man.” Blondie mark one commented, her eyes fixed on Louis’s back until he disappeared through an open door. “He’s fit as fuck.”

“And that ‘old man’ you are slagging off is my uncle and a fucking amazing artist.” I butted into their conversation. “Grow the fuck up. You are about to permanently mark your skin, do it for the right reasons instead of trying to look good in front of your friend.”

“Right Max, I’m ready for you.” Louis stuck his head out of the door and called me over. I grabbed my stuff and walked over without giving the two bimbos a backwards glance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... I have NO IDEA where this fic is going, I'm pretty much flying by the seat of my skinny jeans with this one!

I was really happy with the placement of the stencil and couldn’t wait to get started.

“Why this song?” Louis asked as he started up the needle and loaded it up with ink.

“I just love it.” I hedged, not really wanting to talk about it in too much depth. I could see Pete looking at me out of the corner of my eye and resolutely ignored him as I’d spoken to him about this tattoo on many occasions leading up to today. I didn’t know Louis enough to share my thoughts on this particular song, and what it meant to me, the opening lines at least. 

“Me too, it’s one of my favourites. Right, are you ready?” I nodded and he began. 

Usually, I would watch the needle and the ink, fascinated, but this time I watched Louis. The concentration etched on his face had me transfixed.

“Hey Max, what have you done to him? That’s the quietest he’s been since he started here.” Pete called out as he leaned back from the tattoo he was working on to stretch his back out with a loud crack. “He may be little, but he don’t half make a fuck load of noise. He’s just lucky he’s bloody good.”

“Don’t blame me. I did nothing.” I watched as Louis looked over at Pete and rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to my upper arm. Pete grinned at me, wiggling his eyebrows causing me to respond the only way possible, I stuck my tongue out at him.

“Grow up Max.” Pete turned away and focussed his concentration back onto the intricate tattoo in front of him.

“It’s bad enough I have to see him on family occasions, how do you manage to work with him?” I asked Louis who wasn’t hiding his amusement at all.

“I have really good headphones.” He didn’t even look up as I threw my head back to laugh, somehow managing not to move my arm, but that may have been due to the vice-like grip he had it in.

The tattoo was finished in just over an hour and looked fantastic. I couldn’t stop grinning as Louis cleaned and wrapped it for me.

“This is amazing, thank you.” I couldn’t stop gushing to him like a six year old that had gotten a new doll for her birthday. 

“I’m pleased, I like doing the intricate details like this one.” There was a slight smug look to his smile which made my face warm slightly.

“Stop flirting with the girl and take her money.” My uncle, ever the party pooper.

“Jealous you’re not going to get the ladies now Pete?” I teased him as i handed Louis my money.

“As if. I’m a stud.” He stood up and flexed his muscles causing everyone to laugh. “I’m irresistible.”

“You keep telling yourself that.” I gathered my stuff and started to walk out.

“Max... wait up.” 

I turned to see Pete talking to his customer before walking after me.

“What’s up?” 

He gently took hold of my arm and led me into his minuscule office.

“Listen, Louis’s new to the area and you’re his last job for the day. Why don’t you take him for a drink, I don’t think the poor lad’s got many friends.” I wasn’t expecting that, and it obviously showed on my face. “I’m not asking you to jump into bed with him, just... be a friend for him.”

“Why me?” I wasn’t completely averse to the idea, I just wondered why Pete was asking me to do it, surely there were plenty of male regulars he could get to show Louis round. Then i had a brainwave. “Nevermind.” 

I left the office and saw Louis cleaning his area and disposing of his used needles.

“Hey Louis, you done for the day?” I called out casually.

“Er... yeah.”

“Fancy a pint, my way of saying thanks for the tat?” I nearly laughed at the look of utter surprise on his face.

“Uhm..okay. Cheers. I’ve just got to finish up here.”

“I’ll wait outside.” I pulled my phone out of my pocket and fired off a couple of texts before lighting a cigarette.

Twenty minutes later, Louis and I were walking side by side enveloped by a slightly awkward silence.

“Pete asked you to do this, didn’t he?” 

It was only then that I noticed that his soft voice had an accent that wasn’t local. All I could guess was that he was from up North, but I couldn’t place it completely.

“If I say yes, will you go home?” I hedged.

“No, I want a pint.” His smile was wide and once again showed off his almost perfect teeth. 

“Fair enough, and yes he did. He likes you and said you’re new to the area.”

“The old find the new boy friends line?” He laughed.

“Yeah, and I've invited a couple of my uni mates who I think you’d get on with brilliantly.

“I have one question.” I just raised an eyebrow in response. “Are they as pretty as you?” 

“Much prettier.” I didn’t hesitate. Before he could answer, I steered him through a large door and into The Red Rose. 

I was greeted by numerous voices as the regulars all said hello. I introduced Louis to a few of them as we walked through to the back of the room to find a seat by the pool table. 

“Do you play?” He asked me quietly.

“I’m not bad.” I placed a fifty pence piece on the side of the table to secure a place in the queue as a tall guy took a shot. I grinned as he fluffed it, almost ripping the red baise.

“Hey Max.” He looked up as he passed the cue to his friend.

“Harry, that table has only just been repaired, isn’t there a rule saying you’re not allowed within ten feet of it?” I gave him a hug before turning to the tall and quiffed up Zayn who was stood behind him sniggering.

“Keep your voice down, no one will notice.” I ruffled his mop of curls.

“Guys, this is Louis. Louis, this danger to recreational activities is Harry, and that gorgeous hunk of a man behind him is Zayn.” I watched as they all shook hands as I gingerly pulled jacket off.

“What’s wrong?” Harry helped me, ever the gentleman.

“Nothing. Fresh ink.” No more explanation was needed.

“Show.” Zayn demanded. I held out my arm and allowed to delicately pull the wrapping off. “That is gorgeous. Pete’s outdone himself.”

“It wasn’t Pete this time.”

“You actually let someone else tattoo you? Who had that honour?” Both guys knew how picky I was when it came to my body art.

“Me.”Louis spoke up,smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I suck at updating, but I don't think anyone really noticed...right.

Zayn stood staring at Louis for almost five whole minutes as if he’d announced he was the father of my unborn child.

“Why is he looking at me like that?” Louis asked as I grinned. Rather than answer the question, I made my way to the bar to order Louis’s pint and a bottle of cider for myself. “Max, don’t leave me. He’s looking at me like he has a really sharp knife in his pocket.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Zayn’s a pussy cat.” I called back as I paid for the drinks as well as fresh bottles of beer for Harry and Zayn. 

“Aren’t you?” I asked the man in question, risking my left arm to ruffle his hair.

“Don’t touch the quiff.” He slapped my hand away and turned to Louis. “You’re good.” 

“Thanks.” From the tone of Louis’s voice, I could tell that wasn’t what he’d expected to hear.

“Well, have we all finished admiring each other? Can we play some pool now?” I looked all three of them in the eye before beginning to set up the balls on the table. Harry and Zayn grinned while Louis looked at me from the corner of his eye as he put his bag down and began to remove his jacket.

“Do I get to watch you play with balls?” He quipped. I didn’t laugh because it was funny, I laughed because it was oh so bad.  
“Oh really? You went there? For that I think I’ll play you first.” I ignored the ‘oooh’ coming from the corner that Harry and Zayn were stood in, watching. Just as Louis began to chalk his queue, his phone rang, the opening strains of “Smile Like You Mean It” by the Killers filled the small area.

“Two minutes.” He answered the call and quickly walked through the pub and outside to speak. I watched his back as I remembered the feel of his hands holding my arm in place. 

“Max.” I’d never heard my name loaded with so many questions before as I turned to Harry. His green eyes were full of scrutiny.

“What?”

“Why did you bring him?”

“She fancies him.” Zayn butted in, his voice turning singsong style as he hipchecked me.

“Fuck off. Pete asked me to bring him along, as well you know seeing as I sent you both a text.”

“That’s how it started... “ Harry’s words trailed off as Louis walked back over to us.

“Are we playing?” He indicated the table. 

“Oh... yeah. Sorry.” I shot my so called friends a dirty look before tossing a coin for the break. Louis won so I stood back to give him space, but also making sure I was nowhere near Zayn and Harry so they wouldn’t succeed in putting me off with their teasing., but they threw me shady looks and pulled funny faces at me.

Louis had held out on me. He was really good at pool. I’d managed to get us both down to the black, and he was just about to take what would have been his winning shot when he was rugby tackled at the knees by a blonde blur. There was a loud crack of something snapping as Louis hit the floor.

“Niall you utter cunt, I was fucking winning!” I watched, transfixed as Louis managed to untangle himself from a mass of arms and legs along with the cue, which was now in 3 pieces.

“Oh shit, dude. Sorry.” The Irish accent was a little unexpected, but Max, Harry or Zayn didn’t get the chance to mention it before the group was disrupted again, only with less enthusiasm.

“Oh God Lou, I’m sorry. I tried to stop him, but he got away from me.” If I hadn’t known better, I would have thought the newcomer was speaking about a dog on a break for freedom from a collar and lead.

“Hey Liam. Yeah, I know what it’s like taking Niall out in public.” He gave the newcomer - Liam - a manly one armed hug before turning to introduce us all. “This is Harry, Zayn, and Max. These are my so called best friends Liam and Niall.” I smiled at the introduction knowing it was how I often referred to Harry and Zayn.

“Hi guys. Excuse me, I have to beat Louis.” I bent over the pool table and potted the black with ease.

“You do realise that you won by default don’t you?” Louis sniped with a wide smile on his face, his blue eyes crinkling behind his glasses.

“Well, you obviously need to learn to control your friends. I didn’t let these two reprobates distract me.” I couldn't look at them as I knew one, if not both of them would say something to make me look about 3 inches tall.

“That’s because neither of them tackled you to the floor at about twenty-five miles per hour.” He slid off his hoodie and out of the corner of my eye I saw Zayn’s jaw drop at the sight of the ink that covered every inch of the skin on his arms. My beautiful friend was aiming for full sleeves, but the lack of a full time job and living the student lifestyle stood in the way of funding, even with Pete’s “Max’s mates rates”.

“Zayn, you’re drooling.” I told him causing Harry to bark out a laugh as he did when he knew something shouldn’t really be funny, but it was a little. To him at least. Harry really was in his own little world most of the time.

“Fuck off. That ink is amazing mate.” He couldn’t stop looking at Louis’s arms.

“Thanks.” His friend Niall appeared again, slinging an arm over Louis’s shoulder.

“I’m reeealllly sorry about making you lose to a girl Loubear.”

I cocked an eyebrow.

“Loubear?” I couldn’t stop the laughter as he shrugged off Niall’s arm in a huff, his cheeks turning red.

“I swear Nailfile, one of these days I am going to tattoo a cock onto your face.” Louis was trying not to smile through his scowl.

Niall just grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, Liam groaning in the background at the Irishman’s actions.

“So, Max. What are your intentions to my best mate here?” 

“Well, I’m going to get him absolutely bladdered, slip him a little blue pill and have my wicked way all night.”

“Good times.” He patted my cheek before heading over to Liam who looked like he was going to burst from all the second hand embarrassment, ducked into his coat pocket, and turned back to face me with a weird little smile on his face. “well, in that case...”  
I held my hand up to indicate that I was kidding, but before I could say a word, he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and offered to buy me a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, not much happens really...
> 
> I still have no idea where to take this or where it'll go

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I haven't written fanfic for a LONG time!


End file.
